Family Gain
by Miss Irisu
Summary: Her parents died in a plane crash while heading towards Beijin for a business trip leaving her devastated and not wanting to continue on until she recieved a mystery letter from a grandmother in Kyoto she never heard of. Now leaving her home town Tokyo


Miss Irisu: Hello members and the rest of the people who are looking in my story :D! I am very excited to finally post a Fanfic here and hopefully everyone will enjoy with a cup of coffee or tea :3.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Inuyasha show. I only own the plot of this story and also the characters that isn't familiar in being in the show.

Chapter 1

A young beautiful woman with sapphire eyes leaned on the train window frame looking at the passing scenery with a tired expression. The long argument with her boyfriend Inuyasha kept replaying in her head not helping her situation, plus the flight from Tokyo to Osaka and being in this stuffy train heading for Kyoto had her grinding her teeth together with frustration. Yes she will admit it to herself at least; she was a very bad traveller.

The trip has been another excuse for the latest quarrel between Kagome and Inuyasha to give them enough space to cool down. Even though she tried to deny it, their relationship has turned to the worst these past few weeks. Being a surprise it was Kagome's fault for the delay into getting married until she was ready. She knew Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin and she knew it was the last straw when she mentioned the trip to him to go to Kyoto making him explode.

"Why the hell you gonna go to Kyoto to see some old hag that appeared out of nowhere!" Inuyasha growled low, pacing around her big living room showing how the news affected him.

"Inuyasha she is still my grandmother so please don't insult her and besides I know now who she is so lay off!" Kagome glared at the pacing long raven hair male in front of her. She sighed softly; resting back on her couch with sadness. She really hated fighting with Inuyasha but he always pushed her buttons that made her snap back at him.

"Keh whatever, old lady writes you a letter and off you go just because she demands to see you and like a pup you listen to her." Kagome let out an annoyed yell and hit him on the head with a rolled up magazine with a very scary expression on her face. Inuyasha stared wide eyed knowing he passed the line with that comment and backed away falling into a chair hoping to Kami she wouldn't hit him again. He gotta give it to her; Kagome had a goddamn good arm. He tried to ignore the sting on his head knowing full well a bump was going to appear.

Kagome's breath was hard enough to reach Inuyasha's ears making him gulp, hell any man would be scared shitless if a woman like Kagome was hovering over you with a dangerous rolled up magazine and burning blue eyes that promised death.

Kagome closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand trying to calm down and when she did, she returned her calmed fury eyes towards her steel blue-eyed "supportive" boyfriend, tapping the magazine on his head lightly earning a squeak from him before speaking with him in a very dangerous soft voice.

"You listen here and you listen well Inuyasha, she is my grandmother and the only family I have left, and I intend to see her is that clear?" She lowered the magazine, smirking when his wide eyes follow it down towards his nose earning him another tap on his forehead when he took too long to reply.

"C-crystal." Inuyasha shuddered moving deeper into the chair hoping for a miracle to calm the fury of his little miko but now in his view point didn't look so little anymore.

Kagome smiled happily wrapping her arms around his neck with a giggle. "Good thanks for understanding Inuyasha." She said resting her head on top of his head staring directly to a picture of her parents smiling back at her. She couldn't help a half smile appear on her face feeling encouraged by her passed parents to continue with her plans.

Inuyasha's shoulders fell low in surrender but wrapped his arms around her waist anyways, pulling her close into his arms in a tight grip. Oh how he love Kagome with all his heart. He really hoped that what she wanted to tell him was a yes to his proposal not this sudden news to leave Tokyo to see some strangers...leave him behind waiting for her. He rest his forehead on her stomach with close eyes having an awful feeling that if he let her go...she will never come back.

"Kagome...you know I...I really care for you but don't you think this is stupid? She suddenly contacts you when your parents are dead and also your parents, why didn't they mention her?" Inuyasha said trying to change her mind. He knew mentioning her parents would cause her pain but he needed to get it through her stubbornness that this just wasn't right.

Kagome flinched a little hearing his words making him regret what he said. Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't being cruel but he did have a point but she ignored it, feeling her anger rise. She still ache for the death of her parents and that deadly ache still remain when she heard the sudden unexpected news that made her world crashing down. She knew he didn't mean it but that didn't stop her from snapping at him making the new argument feel like a world war III in her own home. They didn't stop until Inuyasha stomped out of her house and left her alone with a loud smack of her door shutting behind him.

Now as the train speeded across Kyoto, Kagome's mind returns back to Inuyasha's valid points. Why had her grandmother, this unknown Kaede Takahashi remained silent for her whole life? Why didn't her mom mention a relative in Kyoto? Not even her dad who always was straight to the point and very direct never talk of the ties in the countryside?

Kagome and her parents where very close, Kagome thought, letting out a sigh of memory. The three of them had done everything together. Even when she was a child, her parents had included her when they visited CEO partners, leaders of the business world and even the emperor himself.

Naraku Higurashi had been a very intelligent man that owned Higurashi Inc. that created the top technology in the world helping Japan export their only resources they have. Higurashi Inc was not only a very successful company in Japan but created a strong bridge between Japan and the rest of the world exporting their knowledge in exchange for natural resources that kept Japan moving. With him and his lovely wife, Kikyou with the skills of any CEO leader and her charms and grace made the couple an esteemed addition to their homeland.

When Kagome had grown older, and her natural abilities to run a small portion of the company became apparent for everyone to see, Naraku's pride had known no bounds. They worked in his study day and night, first as a trainer and a pupil, then as a business man and woman drawing them even closer.

The small family had shared a peaceful existence in the elegant house in the calm side of Tokyo a little far away from the city. Their lives where full of love and laughter that she thought would never end. Until Kagome's world had crashed around her, along with the plane that carried her parents towards Beijing to negotiate a contract between the two countries.

It had been impossible to believe they were dead, and she still lived on. The high western ceiling rooms would no longer echo with her old man's voice or her mom's soft laughter. The house was empty but for memories that lurked in every room.

For the first two weeks, Kagome didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She locked herself in her room not wanting to see anything that will remember her of her parents. She stopped eating all together only when Inuyasha force food down her throat to keep her from dying.

When she finally snapped out of her hollow thoughts and stepped into her dad's study, she found herself at healing peace than the unbearable grief that she thought would consume her again. The long bookcases that adored her dad's walls filled with old books and the light smell of the lingering smell of her mother's perfume snapped her out of her depression and she started to live again.

She returned back to the joyous company that were mourning for the loving Higurashi family and continued the project her father was working on. The company was shocked to see the determination and great process the little Higurashi child did that closed the project with a success shake of both herself and the president of Setsuna Tech. All staff knew they were in safe hands and happy to have Kagome Higurashi back in their mist.

Inuyasha supported her in every decision she made and the contracts she signed. She knew without Inuyasha, she would've still been stuck in her room hoping that Kami return her into the arms of her parents once again. He was filling the hollowness left by the loss almost making her live her life without painful reminders. But that day when she finally put her feet up on her desk, her secretary greeted her with the usual warm smile and handed her the letter that would change everything.

Now she left Tokyo and Inuyasha behind in a quest for the part that belongs to the countryside of Kyoto and an unknown grandmother. The strange formal letter which has brought her from the rush busy hallways of Higurashi Inc to the unaccustomed sakyo-ku countryside lay safely tucked in her yellow backpack at her side. There had been no affection in the missive merely facts and an invitation, more like a royal command of sorts. Kagome mused, half amused half annoyed. But if her pride would have scoffed at the command her curiosity, her desire to know more about her mom's family had accepted. She didn't knew what expected her in Kyoto but knew if she didn't took a step to learn more she will forever regret it.

Alrighty the starting of Kagome's journey has started! R/R


End file.
